


Afterglow

by moonlightdancer



Series: Jason and Peter moments [1]
Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sex mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightdancer/pseuds/moonlightdancer
Summary: I saw a production of Bare last November and completely fell in love with the story. Since then I've watched about every Bare video on youtube and read all fanfiction I could find - and there's still too little out there, I think.So here's my first ever published fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it - I'm grateful for any comments and suggestions.In my fiction Jason and Peter are based on the Los Angeles Rock Opera Version, because I just love their chemistry and think they're unbelievably cute together...And while the words are my own, of course I do not own the characters or any other part of Bare.





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a production of Bare last November and completely fell in love with the story. Since then I've watched about every Bare video on youtube and read all fanfiction I could find - and there's still too little out there, I think.  
> So here's my first ever published fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it - I'm grateful for any comments and suggestions.  
> In my fiction Jason and Peter are based on the Los Angeles Rock Opera Version, because I just love their chemistry and think they're unbelievably cute together...
> 
> And while the words are my own, of course I do not own the characters or any other part of Bare.

* * *

 

In the warm afterglow of making love, Jason lay in bed staring drowsily at the ceiling, watching the shadows of the tree branches dance across it. But sleep wouldn't come.

He could tell Peter had drifted off to sleep by his steady slow breathing. Peter was curled up on his side with his head resting on Jason's outstretched arm and his back just touching Jason's stomach. Jason turned towards him and lightly ran the fingertips of his left hand over Peter's back and heard him sigh in his sleep. Jason's heart jumped at the sound as it always did...they'd been together over a year now and Peter still made his heart jump and his stomach flutter. He'd never known love could be this way, had never imagined feeling this.

He loved the way Peter silently slid into his bed – their bed - at night after lights out and snuggled up to him as close as possible.

He loved how Peter's kisses were always so passionate, although he was such a gentle boy.

He loved that sex with Peter could be anything – sometimes quiet and very gentle and sometimes so urgent and full of desire they never made it into bed and were left raw and breathless and exhausted afterwards.

He loved that Peter whispered “I love you” in his ear every night before they fell asleep.

And he loved to wake up and see Peter's blue-green eyes, hazy with sleep, and his sleepy smile, first thing in the morning.

Jason took a deep breath. Peter's skin was still slightly sweaty from sex and smelled faintly of almonds – and while that might be a strange scent for a boy, Jason loved that too. With Peter he felt whole. It had always been like this, right from the start.

 


End file.
